1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling an external apparatus connected with a device according to a user's intention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of natural language analysis technologies and mobile technologies, a device may analyze information input by a user and may operate according to the user's intention. However, even though a device may be able to operate according to a user's intention, it is difficult for the device to utilize various connectable or device-compliant apparatuses. As such, it is difficult to control a device by effectively reflecting various true intentions of a user.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatuses for obtaining various types of condition information by using a device and an external apparatus connectable with the device and for operating the device and different external apparatuses by effectively reflecting various intentions of a user.